Ce vide qui me ronge
by Florinoir
Summary: Squall a douze ans et se sent vide, mort. déprime. Le genre de choses que l'on pense quand on est un ado mal dans sa peau...


Pseudo: Florinoir!

/Seifer/Squall/ Meeeeerdeeeeuh!

Titre: Ce vide qui me creuse...

Genre: Angst, OOC, blablabla...

Source: Un beau gosse taciturne, des ceintures, un blouson, des monstres à la con et des gunblades... Un jeu rempli de bishos!

/Zell/ Finaaaaal Fantaaaasyyyyyyyyyyyy 8!

Disclamer: Y a quedal à moi, sauf le coup de déprime! Sinon c'est Squaresoft...

Notes: Alors, Je sais qu'ils devraient être a la BGU à cet âge là mais bon, hein, j'ai pas fini le jeu! Gomen pour les incohérances! Bon, on m'a encore viré les tirets, j'espère que vous reussirez à comprendre quand même...

* * *

On va jouer! 

OUAIIIIS!

Les enfants se précipitèrent dehors, Selphie et Zell en tête. La petite silhouette sortit alors de derrière la porte du salon et sortit pour partir à l'opposé de la direction qu'avait prit les autres. Il longeat les falaises, et arriva en vue de son coin, un renfoncement tout juste suffisant pour une personne, creusé un peu plus bas dans la roche, à l'abri des regards. Il était dangereux d'y accéder, car il fallait descendre la paroi raide sur deux ou trois mètres, avant de se glisser en s'accrochant à la pierre dans le creux et de poser ses pieds sur le léger tapis sablonneux.

le mince garçon accomplit machinalement l'accrobatie souplement et se rencogna dans le trou, une jambe repliée dans ses bras et l'autre pendante dans le vide.Il posa la tête sur le tissu du jean recouvrant son genoux et fixa l'horizon de ses yeux gris sombre, ses cheveux châtains voletant paresseusement devant.

Il était un peu à l'abri du vent ici. A l'abri du bruit, des autres...Seul... Toujours seul... A quoi ça servait de se méler aux autres, de toute façon? Ils finissaient toujours par vous abandonner, sans explications.

Comme ses parents.

Comme Ellone...

Comme...

Le garçon se mordit la lèvre, comme pour brusquement couper le cours de ses pensées. Il baissa lentement le regard vers le bas, où les vagues se fracassaient sur les rochers tranchant pour former un tourbillon d'écumes... Il suffirait... De mettre l'autre jambe à côté de celle qui pendait... D'appuyer ses mains au fond de la cavité... d'exercer une brusque poussée...

Squall secoua la tête et remonta ses deux jambes, ayant inconsciemment commencé à executer ce que lui dictait sa pensée... Il soupira et resta là, ne se préoccupant pas du soleil qui se couchait, du vent et du froid qui se levait, faisant frissonner la peau nue de ses bras. ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendu les appels venant vers lui qu'il se décida à bouger, ne voulant surtout pas que l'on découvre sa cachette! Il escalada rapidement la falaise, et retourna vers l'orphelinat.

* * *

Il y était presque quand: 

Alors, microbe, encore à te la jouer pour qu'on s'occupe du pauvre associal de service?

Squall grimaça intèrieurement; Seifer. Merde, il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur lui! Et qu'est ce qu'il foutait dehors, d'ailleurs!

On m'a obligé à partir à ta recherche, Leonheart, je serais sûrement pas venu de mon plein grè! Rajouta le blond barraqué du même ton railleur et méprisant, semblant lire dans les pensées du châtain.

Le garçon ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et lui passa devant, sans même lui jeter un regard. Le regard bleu de Seifer étincela de rage, et il saisit vivement Squall par le bras, l'envoyant à terre devant lui.

Tu reponds quand j'te parle! pigé, demi-portion!

Le châtain se releva et fixa le blond.

Essaies un peu de refaire ça et je te tuerais!

Les deux garçons se tenaient face à face, tendus. Puis ils se ruèrent l'un sur l'autre, s'échangeant des coup de pieds et de poings. Squall se retrouva rapidement désavantagé par sa taille et son poids. Il encaissait plus qu'il ne donnait. Son regard se posa alors sur les bâtons que les petits utilisaient pour jouer aux chevalliers. Se faisant encore une fois propulser à terre, il en saisit un et se releva, défiant le garçon blond. Seifer eut un sourire carnassier. C'était là qu'il voulait en venir. Il en prit un à son tour et le combat continua, les deux étant cette fois à égalité.Ils effectuaient des attaques, des feintes, des parades à une vitesse hallucinante malgrès leurs douze et treize ans. Mais Squall était légèrement plus vif que son adversaire, il le destabilisa et reussi à le frapper au ventre. Seifer se plia en deux et leva un regard d'une intensité haineuse incroyable.

Tu vas crever pour ça, Squall!

Amènes toi Almassy!

Ils reprirent l'affrontement, mais cette fois les coups étaient plus forts.

Beaucoup plus puissants. ILs ne cherchaient plus à les retenir. Totalement plongés dans l'action.

SEIFER! SQUALL! ARRETEZ CA TOUT DE SUITE!

Une femme s'interposa entre les deux enfants qui détournèrent leurs bâtons à la dernière seconde pour éviter de la toucher.

MAIS QU'EST CE QUI VOUS A PRIS! RENTREZ TOUT DE SUITE!

Le châtain reprit son expression renfermée et suivit la gouvernante en laissant tomber le bout de bois. Le blond les regarda partir devant avant de balancer râgeusement l'arme à terre et les suivre.

* * *

Squall était enfermé dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Irvine. Privé de veillée. Pour ce que ça lui manquait... Il soupira et se laissa tomber sur son lit, bras en croix, yeux fixés au plafond. Et de nouveau toutes ses sombres pensées l'assaillirent. 

Il se sentait si vide... Inexistant... Il avait l'impression de voir défiler sa propre vie, en spectateur.

Il leva une main devant son visage la fixant jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse, lui montrant le plafond. Un fantôme. Une vague présence. Il se dit que pour Irvine, cela devait être comme si il était seul dans la chambre. Squall ne s'était pas étalé, gardant deux tiroirs pour ses affaires, ne laissant rien traîner. Seuls les biens d'Irvine jonchaient le sol de la pièce. Seuls les affiches d'Irvine décoraient les murs.

Squall compara leurs deux lits.

Celui d'Irvine était défait, les draps en boule.

Le sien était impéccable, comme si personne n'y dormait.

Un fantôme. Une vague présence dont l'absence importerait peu.

Mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'il voulait? Ne pas s'attacher, et faire en sorte qu'on ne s'attache pas à lui.

Que sa disparition ne trouble personne.

Qu'on oublie jusqu'à la trace de son existence.

Sur cette dernière pensée, le garçon s'endormit, d'un sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

On va faire du cerf-volant! Sautilla Selphie au bord de la table. 

Non, on va s'entraîner à devenir de vrais seeds! Martela Zell.

Terminez votre déjeuner avant de songer à vos jeux de l'après-midi, les réprimanda la gouvernante.

Quistis, tu voudrais me montrer ce que tu sais faire avec ton fouet?

Oui mais tu dois trouver ta propre arme!

Le repas. Toujours joyeux, animé.

Tous babillaient, riaient. Pensaient à leur avenir.

Avenir tout tracé pour des orphelins comme eux.

Académie millitaire.

Ce que Seifer pouvait détester avoir un chemin tout tracé, décidé sans qu'il puisse dire son mot.

Il planta râgeusement sa fourchette dans l'assiette.

Il savait qu'il avait de la chance de pouvoir espérer un avenir, mais... C'était dans son caractère de ne pas accepter ce que d'autres voulaient pour lui, c'est tout!

On le trouvait, hautain, prétentieux, petit gosse de treize ans qui se prenait pour un coq, qui faisait sa crise d'adolescence...

Ne pouvaient-ils pas comprendre qu'il voulait avoir le contrôle de sa vie! Que son orgueuil était la preuve qu'il existait, que sa hargne lui faisait garder son intégrité, criait à la face du monde "j'existe! Je vis! C'est moi! Je suis important, je ne suis pas un parmis les autres mais _moi_!

Qu'il ne voulait pas d'aide, qu'il voulait se prouver sa force, son droit de vivre, pas survivre et suivre le mouvement comme un mouton mais _vivre_ !

Etait ce si mal de vouloir se démarquer? De vouloir laisser une trace?

Il était hargneux, méchant, dur... Seifer avait apprit à ses dépends qu'on oublie pas ceux qui vous font du mal.

Pas quand on est fort.

Et malgrès ce qu'il disait, il savait que ceux de l'orphelinat étaient forts.

Lui même gardait à jamais gravé dans son esprit les visages de chacuns des soldats qui avaient détruit sa famille.

Depuis neuf ans, pas un seul jour ne passait sans qu'il se remémore les cris, le sang, les larmes... Les visages des victimes. Des bourreaux.

Sa façon de se montrer fort.

Lui ne se laisserait jamais aller.

Il ne suivrait pas le rang sans être en accord avec lui-même.

Il ne se laisserait pas happer, il s'affirmerait!

Il ne se laisserait pas dépérir!

Seifer jeta un coup d'oeil discret vers le bout de la table.

Squall mangeait.

Mécaniquement.

En silence.

Effaçant sa présence.

Les prunelles azurs du blond s'assombrirent de râge. Son poing se crispa sur la fourchette.

Non, il ne s'effacerait pas, n'abandonnerait pas!

Et il ne laisserait certainement pas cet abruti le faire!

* * *

Squall attendit que tout les autres partent vers la plage. Il y avait beaucoup de vent et la gouvernante avait accepté que les enfants aillent faire voler leurs cerfs-volants dans la petite crique protégée des fortes rafales en bas du phare. 

Il attendit que les cavalcades se soient éloignées et sortit à son tour pour rejoindre son endroit.

Il ne vit pas Seifer le suivre.

Le châtain ne se glissa pas dans son trou, cette fois. Il s'assit au bord de la falaise et laissa son regard se perdre au loin.

Imaginant ce que ce serait de voguer parresseusement dans le ciel, n'ayant aucunes conscience, se fichant éperdument de disparaître au moinde souffle de vent.

Imaginant de faire un instant parti du ciel... avant de perdre tout souffle de vie et laisser son sang se méler à l'écume de l'océan...

Ce serait trop facile.

La voix avait claqué, sêche.

Autoritaire, sacarstique.

Seifer.

Squall se leva et se retourna.

Le blond avait deux bâtons dans les mains.

Ils se fixèrent un moment, une grande silhouette droite et fière, un imperméable flottant autour d'elle et une plus petite, frèle, face à face.

Même aura. Seulement, l'une brillait, éblouissait. L'autre ternissait, prête à s'évanouir. Si on ne la ranimait pas très vite.

Sans un mot, Seifer lança l'un des bâtons à Squall.

Ce dernier le rattrapa, reflexe involontaire.

Puis les deux garçons s'élancèrent, leurs armes s'entrechoquèrent.

Violence. Rivalité.

L'ainé frappait de toutes ses forces, furieux de ne pas sentir la combativité du châtain, furieux de le voir subir, encaisser.

Ne me dit pas que c'est tout ce que tu sais faire!

Squall se fit projeter en arrière, le souffle coupé par le coup qu'il s'était prit dans le ventre. Il toussa reprit son souffle et se releva, reprenant le bout de bois.

Mais il n'attaqua pas.

Seifer poussa un cri de frustration et se rua sur le plus jeune.

Le garçon châtain para, puis au bout d'un moment, sous la pluie de coups, laissa tomber le bâton et subit la râge du blond.

Bordel! Réagit connard! Faible! Lâche! T'es un pauvre minable, une crevure! Bats toi! Relèves toi! N'y a-t-il donc plus rien à faire pour que tu VIVE!

Le blond s'arêta, essouflé. L'autre était par terre, couvert de bleus, le visage caché dans ses bras tuméfiés.

Ecoeuré, Seifer jeta l'arme et crâcha:

Et dire que j'ai crû un moment que tu en valait la peine, _Leonheart_!

Il s'était éloigné de quelques mètres quand il entendit une faible voix:

Vi...vre?

Il se retourna, le regard de glace, observant le châtain se relever difficilement.

Rien...Ne peut me faire vivre...

Squall essuya le sang sur sa bouche et regarda Seifer. Le blond fut bouleversé par ce qu'il vit dans les yeux du garçon. Vide, résignation, tristesse, désespoir.

Mais il ne montra rien de son trouble et atttendit que le plus jeune s'exprime.

Même nos combats ne me font plus ressentir... C'est comme si j'étais mort...

En disant cela, le châtain recula lentement vers le bord de la falaise, sans quitter des yeux son aîné.

Mon âme est morte... Rien ne la ranime...Même pas toi...

Il était maintenant au bord du précipice. Et Seifer eut soudainement peur.

Leonheart, dis pas de conneries. Faut avoir de la volonté! Tu respire, donc tu peux exister!

Le blond s'était rapproché du garçon. Le malaise grandit dans ses entrailles quand il vit le châtain lui sourire.

Mais c'était un sourire désabusé, presque dément.

Qu'est ce qui me ferait revivre, Seifer? Qu'est ce qui pourrait ne serait ce qu'un instant me faire ressentir? Me sentir exister!

Squall avait les talons dans le vide. Un coup de vent violent et il tomberait. Un simple mouvement de recul et il dévalerait la falaise. Seifer se força à rester calme.

Squall, arrête ça et viens m'affronter! Je te ferais sentir que tu vis, crois moi, tu vas te prendre encore une raclée! A moins que tu ais peur!

Je vais voler, je me sentirais entier... Puis je disparaîtrais en bas... Emporté par la vie même... Je ferais véritablement parti du néant... Mais avant ça...

Tu le feras pas... Affirma Seifer d'une voix qu'il ne put empêcher de trembler.

Je n'en ais jamais valu la peine, Seifer... Finalement, vous aviez raison de me laisser... Rien ne peux ranimer une coquille vide...

Et le garçon bascula en arrière.

Seifer hurla sans s'en rendre compte et se jeta sur la main du châtain...

La rata.

SQUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALL!

Le corps de son cadet plongea dans le vide, droit sur les flots déchaînés, droit sur les récifs...

* * *

Le blond se rua sur le petit sentier quasi impraticable menant jusqu'en bas de la falaise. 

Il refusait de penser qu'il était trop tard, il allait le sauver, il était encore en vie!

Il le fallait!

Il dévalait l'embryon de chemin, ne prenant pas garde aux rochers lui écorchant les jambes et les mains, ne sentant pas ses yeux brûlant de larmes. Il arriva en bas et se précipita dans l'au, regardant fébrilement autour de lui.

Puis il vit le frèle corps flotter au gré des flots.

Par une chance inouïe, le châtain avait évité les récifs, étant tombé dans une sorte de piscine naturelle entre les pierres meurtrières. Mais il était tombé de haut.

Trop haut.

Il nagea jusqu'au plus jeune et le ramena sur la terre ferme. Il l'allongea sur le dos.

Squall ne respirait pas.

Râgeur et paniqué, le blond commença un massage cardiaque.

Imbécile! Crétin! Pauvre débile inconscient! Réveilles toi!

Pas de réactions. Le châtain était réellement mort.

REVEILLES TOI!

Au bord de la crise de nerfs, Seifer appuya encore plus son massage, lui insuffla frénétiquement de l'air dans les poumons.

Sans changements.

Tu ne PEUX pas mourrir! T'as pas le droit de faire ça! T'AS PAS LE DROIT DE ME FAIRE CA! PAS TOI! Râgeat-il, ne sentant pas les larmes couler en abondances sur ses joues.

Mais le châtain ne bougeait toujours pas.

SQUAAAAAL! Hurla le blond en tapant sur la poitrine sans vie de son cadet dans un geste désespéré.

Et Squall toussa, recrâcha l'eau de ses poumons en remuant faiblement.

Au bout d'un moment, il ouvrit les paupières et vit l'image flou de Seifer, en larmes.

Seifer qui pleurait.

...Fer... Sei...fer...

Le blond n'osait en croire ses yeux. Et quand il revit les paupières qui s'étaient refermées laisser réapparaître les perles grises, il craqua complètement.

IMBECILE! CONNARD! Mais qu'est ce qui t'as PRIS, MERDE!

N'en pouvant plus, il saisit le garçon dans ses bras, à lui faire mal, à l'étouffer. Il se mit à hoqueter.

Im...bé...cile... Taré...

Squall ressera de toutes ses faibles forces ses bras autour de Seifer. Seifer qui pleurait pour lui.

Seifer...

Il ne put plus parler et laissa lui aussi libre court à ses larmes.

Les deux garçons pleuraient, leur complicité d'antant brisée, leurs douleurs secrètes, les plaies de leurs âmes, leur révolte...

Puis Squall, épuisé, s'évanouit.

Seifer le prit dans ses bras et le remonta.

Il trouva un endroit facilement repérable et à l'abri du vent et y déposa précautionneusement le châtain.

Après un dernier regard et une caresse sur la joue du garçon inconscient, il tourna les talons et rentra furtivement dans sa chambre afin de se changer et effacer les traces de l'épisode de la falaise.

Plus tard, des cris lui apprirent que Squall avait été retrouvé.

* * *

Squall se reveilla alors qu'une main apaisante lui caressait le front. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit au dessus de lui le visage inquiet et soulagé de la gouvernante. Derrière elle se tenaient Quistis, Zell, Irvine et Selphie. 

Que...

Tu es resté inconscient deux jours. On t'as retrouvé sur la plage, trempé et couvert de bleus... Tu nous a fait une de ses peurs!

On a crû que t'étais mort! Renchérit Zell, les larmes aux yeux.

Squall était étonné. Ainsi, des gens pleuraient pour lui?

_- SQUAAAAAL! _

Le châtain fronça les sourcils.

Que..?

Prennant cela pour un signe de fatigue, la gouvernante dit:

On va te laisser te reposer... Venez les enfants...

Tous sortirent de la chambre.

Squall se laissa aller. Tout était un peu flou dans sa tête... Mais il était heureux de voir qu'on s'inquiétait un peu de son sort...

Peut-être qu'il vivrait, finalement...

_-N'y a-t-il donc plus rien à faire pour que tu VIVE!_

Squall cligna des yeux.

Se pourrait-il que... Seifer lui ait sauvé la vie?

Se sentant sombrer à nouveau dans le sommeil, il ne put que penser à en avoir le coeur net avant de se rendormir.

* * *

Seifer... 

Tiens, le miraculé est réveillé? Tout pour te faire remarquer, Leonheart... Dommage qu'ils t'aient retrouvé avant que tu crève... Je sais pas ce que t'as foutu mais ce qui est sûr , c'est que c'était encore une connerie... Puis finalement, tant mieux que tu soit encore en vie, j'pourrais continuer à te tabasser... Tu veux, quoi?

Rien! Et pour me tabasser, faudrait déjà que tu réussise à me toucher, pauvre con!

Quand tu veux, morveux!

Squall serra les poings et partit en claquant la porte. Comment avait-il pu croire que ce connard léverait le petit doigt pour lui! Ils se détestaient! Il avait besoin de faire un tour avant de tuer cet abruti!

Seifer suivit des yeux la silhouette du châtain partir vers les falaises. Il vit Zell venir vers lui et après un moment, les deux enfants partirent ensembles.

Vers la plage retrouver les autres.

Le blond eut un sourire. Squall savait désormais qu'il n'était pas seul.

Un voile de tristesse passa dans son regard azur avant qu'il prenne sa longue veste et qu'il se dirige à son tour vers la petite crique.

Il avait son rôle à jouer.

* * *

OWARI... Ou à suivre, vous en pensez quoi? 

/Flo/ Ma première fic Final Fantasy 8! J'suis toute émute!

/Seifer/ Merde! Gundam Wing ne lui suffit plus!

/Heero/ Kamisama, enfin libre!

/Flo/ Sûrement pas Hee-chan, je t'aime trop!

/Heero/ On pouvait rêver...

/Squall/ Génial, tu commence fort, j'suis dépressif et c'est l'autre andouille qui me sauve...

/Seifer/ Tu sais ce qu'il te dit l'autre andouille!

/Squall/ On règle ça à la gunblade!

/Seifer/ Ouais!

/Flo/ Ben on est pas couché... Vous amochez pas trop, j'ai besoin de bishos en bon état moi!

/Heero/ Pour mieux les bousiller toi-même...

/Flo/ Mon bébé d'amûûûr! Tu comprends tellement vite!

/Heero/ La force de l'habitude...


End file.
